


Of Pinning and Other Coping Methods

by zarabithia



Series: Kate/Clint Six Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, community: hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anyone in this room had healthy coping skills,  we'd have a discussion about your feelings, instead of dancing around the issue." </p>
<p>"Thank god nobody in this room has healthy coping skills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pinning and Other Coping Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "gaming/watching a movie" @ 30 Day OTP Meme and "depression" @ hc_bingo.

Kate's not entirely surprised, anymore, to see various members of Clint's team show up at her door. Likewise, she suspects that - despite his protests - Clint's grown used to seeing Tommy run by to grab something to eat, or Billy and Teddy to show up and complain about their current college majors of choice. 

But the teammates in question for Clint are usually someone like Cap, Black Widow, Giant Man, or Mockingbird. 

She's still a little surprised, in other words, when Thor shows up at her door. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, because there's a slight frown to his face, and Kate has been doing this long enough that she knows that frown could mean a hundred different very bad things. She knows that Clint would think the same, if one of her teammates showed up without her, looking quite so disturbed.

_Please be okay_ she thinks, followed by _They would have sent someone closer to Clint if he'd died on a mission, wouldn't they?_

"I come because of Hawkeye...The first one," Thor begins, which really doesn't calm her nerves at all. 

"What's happened?" There are people who would be more patient with a founding Avenger, but Kate's never been one of them, and now's not a good time to start.

"He is physically well," Thor assures her, and Kate thinks that he certainly took his time to do so. But she also catches the "physically" and so she lets him continue, because the "but" doesn't need to be tacked on to the end of the sentence for her to hear it. "But as you know, tonight was Avengers movie night, which I believe you have been invited to previously..."

"Yes. But 'Avengers movie night' is what I like to call private girl time. It's a Midgard tradition that I'm very fond of," Kate says with a shrug. 

And sometimes, if there are three hour phone conversations with Susan or solo patrols, Kate sees no reason why that is essential information that Thor needs to know.

"The women of Asgard have similar rituals," Thor says solemnly, and Kate briefly contemplates _Valkyrie_ discussing her sister's nail polish preferences. "Our movie nights generally go well, and are long treasured rituals. However, tonight's movie may have made him uncomfortable."

"What did you watch?" 

"Lady Danielle picked _The Lion King,_ " Thor says, and Kate tries to think what about that movie would give Clint issues, but then Thor clarifies, "Most of our teammates do not have siblings, I'm afraid, and those that do - "

"Haven't tried to kill them," Kate fills in. "Yeah, I bet Clint wasn't too terribly interested in the story of Mufasa and Scar."

"It did not appear so. He left before even I grew tired of the film," Thor explains, and Kate has other things on her mind right now, but she definitely hears the sadness in his voice. 

She gives his arm - impossibly large arms that are entirely ridiculous - a little squeeze, which she's sure he doesn't feel at all. "Thanks for the heads up, Thor. I owe you one." 

"You do not," Thor insists. 

"Come by with Cap the next time he comes over for dinner, anyway," she suggests. "Susan's cook makes the best food you've ever had this side of Asgard. Promise."

"I will accompany Steve, then," Thor promises softly. "I wish you luck with my teammate."

Kate closes the door, and waits entirely impatiently for Clint to come home. Her impulses tell her to go find him, but she thinks - because she is not as impulsive as the first Hawkeye - how she would feel,if Susan were in Barney's place. She knows she would want time alone. 

When he does come home, he's bruised and beaten, and Kate almost feels bad for how the other guy must look. 

"I can bandage myself up," he informs her.

"I said the same thing last week. Did you listen?" 

He hadn't, which is why he scowls and shrugs his shirt off, and lends her his arm. 

"Thor stopped by," she says as she dresses the worst of the wounds. "For the record, Nala is the only creature worth watching in the whole film." 

"You only think that because she's 'pinning' her boyfriend all the time," he says. 

"That is a probably true," Kate acknowledges. "But I've never heard any complaints from you about any 'pinning' I might have been previously found of." 

"And you never will," Clint says, but the humor isn't as thick in his voice as it ought to be. "I lost my shit over a _fucking cartoon_ , girly girl."

"So did Thor," Kate points out. 

"Bullshit."

"He was here, giving me sad eyes about Loki." Kate shrugs and focuses on another wound. "Instead of there, watching bad movies."

"My brother isn't Loki," Clint says. 

"No, he isn't." Kate sits back to survey her efforts, and let's that discussion slide. "If anyone in this room had healthy coping skills, we'd talk about it."

"Thank god nobody in this room has healthy coping skills."

"So instead of healthy coping, is it going to be a late night archery competition, a late night showing of Transformers in all its loud, dumb, plotless glory, or ..." 

"My arm says we can wait til tomorrow for the archery competitions," Clint says. "And I think I'm done with movies for the night. What's behind door number three, girly girl?" 

"I was thinking I might 'pin you again,'" Kate suggests, leaning forward and squeezing his thigh gently. "Unless you're too banged up for that." 

"Never," Clint says firmly as he leans forward to meet her. "Promise not to take it easy on me?" 

"Never," Kate promises before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
